


Berlin

by FromThePinnacleToTheFridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Force Sensitivity, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Snoke Ships It, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge/pseuds/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge
Summary: After betraying the first order, Athin Sorg is faced with a decision that could change the entire galaxy. But first he must consult the only  person in the entire galaxy he cares about. The infamous Kylo Ren.





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so, basically this is a AU fic because I have only watched the movies up to the empire strikes back and I've yet to watch the sequels (I'm aware of what happens in the other films but the character portrayal of Kylo is probably going to be innacurate). I'm not sure where this came from but it was dying to be released from my brain. Also its my first time writing smut so it may suck (Hehehe geddit?) 
> 
> Thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Athin stood on the planet of Guviero. Looking toward the moon that had suddenly appeared in the sky. He had betrayed Snoke. They would be eviscerated in just a few moments, deep inside he knew he had the power, but the question of whether he could use that power still remained. He had to believe, or he would destined to fail. Such was the way with the force. Behind him stood none other than Armitage Hux, and the ever intimidating Kylo Ren, with his Knights beside him. They had come for him. Athin was curious if they were aware that the moon in the sky was preparing its deadly laser, and that it had no intention of keeping anyone who stood on the planet alive. 

He turned to face the man with the black helmet. He sensed the laser coming towards him. Out of his own control his hand moved at lightening speed and stopped the beam in its tracks. There it stayed, in limbo. So close, yet so far to its final destination. This shouldn't be possible, he thought. He should be dead, no one, not even Yoda could manage the force in such a way. Yet his connection to it was undeniable, as though every cell within his body was made of the force. His body began to cry out in agony. Yet he couldn't move. He could hear voices, those of the men and women around him, witnesses to this strange phenomena he was experiencing. One voice hit him harder than the others, and he focused on that voice to escape the pain. He could see everything about that person, his hopes his dreams. His wish to rule the galaxy with the first order, his life's work and the sacrifices he had made to get him there. The very man he had spent years training with. He felt Kylo Ren's sudden awareness of his mind being read. 

This was personal. 

He felt obliged to ask. Kylo remained Stoic. 

“Do I have your permission...Commander?”

He could barely hold it anymore, he only had two options. Let the beam come to them and die a painless death, or deflect it and destroy the death star along with Snoke. End Kylo's dream or make him a Martyr. 

“Do it.” The voice flowed through to his mind.

Turning to face the beam once more, he let this sudden energy that had been building be released towards the constant beam. Within seconds it had bounced back and there was no longer a moon in the sky, just a million fireworks exploding all at once. Snoke was dead. He could feel it, along with the others.

He dropped to the ground, his legs suddenly unable to hold him up as the brilliant force faded away from his body. He was alone now. He took some deep breaths, steadying himself, preparing himself to stand again. 

With a struggle, he heaved himself back up and began to walk away from the leftovers of the first Order. The faces on the men and women present showed they were baffled. He didn't look back though, and made his way through the thick forest to a place he once called home.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

There was a knock on the oak door. Athin wondered who could possibly be visiting him at such a late hour, and intent on feeding his curiosity he walked over to the door. Neglecting to finish getting dressed, he appeared shirtless at the door, the cool breeze sent shivers down his spine as his skin made contact with the air. A face he had not expected emerged from the night. Those eyes filled with something Athin had not seen before.

“May I come in?”  
“Sure.” Athin said as he gestured for Kylo to come inside.

There was a small silence, filled with something Athin could not grasp. They stayed opposite each other, Kylo taking in the sight of the shirtless man before him. How his chest was neither skinny nor muscular, simply toned in all the right places. His arms strong but soft.

“Sooo, why are you here?”  
“Back there... why did you ask me?”  
“We all have hopes and dreams Kylo. I just destroyed yours.”

A long pause filled the air. 

“You are wrong.”  
“I'm not. You and I both know that. What I don't get is why you let me.”

Kylo took his time to answer again, as though he was conflicted and carefully considering his words.

“What if I wanted to change?”  
“Change?”  
“Yes. What If those hopes and dreams are no longer what I want anymore.”

Kylo started to walk towards Athin. His eyes seeming brighter than usual. His Pupils dilating rapidly.

“I'm free to do whatever I want...” He trailed off as he moved his hand to touch the middle of Athin's chest. His arm was stopped midway by the warm hand on his forearm.

Athin's eyes turned black, his face betraying no emotion. Kylo pressed his hand forward, despite the other mans previous action. He could feel the fast heart beat, showing Kylo how he was affecting the other man's body. He pushed slightly until Athin's back was against the smooth wall. He traced Athin's collar bone, before caressing his jawline. He moved into his space and began to kiss where his hands had roamed. He scraped over the sensitive skin of his neck with his teeth, causing a delicious growl to erupt from his former trainee. Their breathless states becoming apparent.

“St-stop!” Kylo pulled back, not expecting such a sudden end to his fun.  
“You want this.” Kylo stated.  
“How do you know what I want?”  
“You didn't think I ever picked up on your surface thoughts? You didn't think I would pick up on your dreams about me when we'd be out on missions, its hard to escape them when you share a tent.” Athin went red at the thought.

“Okay, even if I do want this, I wasn't created yesterday!”  
“What?”  
“I know that's their scheme, to have you sleep with me so I stay loyal to the cause. I know how low they would stoop but you! I thought you were different, don't you have any self respect. You should know better, I would never disrespect you or your body like that.”  
“...” Kylo squinted his eyes.  
“So you can tell them to fuck off because-” He was cut off by Kylo's plump lips on his own desperate ones. They fought for dominance and Athin almost got lost again before coming back down to reality.

“I said stop Kylo!”  
“No, I won't! I've waited too long for this.”  
“Wait-”  
“You have no idea how much I've wanted this, how much my body ached for even one moment with you like this. Now are you going to kiss me back or do I need to destroy the rest of my men to get you to believe what I'm saying is true?”

He took only a moment before he brought Kylo's face towards his and their tongues fought a never ending war. The heat was becoming unbearable for Kylo and they yearned for skin on skin contact as they struggled to get Kylo out of his attire and Athin out of his pants. Athin stood in awe, sure he had seen Kylo in only his boxers before this, but now he had permission to gawk at the fierce man with raven hair. He took Kylo's weathered hand and led him into the bedroom he had lived in as a teenager.

He slowly pushed Kylo down onto the bed and began to crawl his way up to his face, he left a fleeting kiss and slid down his body, leaving antagonising slow kisses on the path down to Kylo's now tight boxers. He slid a hand down the front of them and began to caress his member, keeping a very slow pace, so slow it elicited frustrated groans from Kylo. After a few minutes of teasing, and Kylo pleading with him, he grabbed each side of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing Kylo's erection. He looked up to see Kylo's un-moving eyes on his. 

He brought his tongue out to lick the tip, his eyes never leaving Kylo's. He could feel through the force, Kylo's desperation. He kissed the tip a few times, before continuing to lick his shaft. As much as he wanted to drag out the experience, he knew they wouldn't last long at such a pace. Without warning, Athin took Kylo's erection in his mouth, and began to move his head up and down, making sure to use just the right amount of suction to drive Kylo mad. The motion sped up and Kylo began to buck his hips upwards, wanting more and more, thrusting deeper and deeper into Athin's throat.

“L-Let me.” A small voice came from Kylo, a contrast compared to his usual tone. Athin sat up and kissed Kylo before they swapped positions. On the receiving end of the slow kisses, he could understand the torture of the wet kisses and tender nips at his skin. Kylo stopped at his nipple and bit softly, sending a small shock wave through his body. He bucked his hips involuntarily.

“Patience...” Kylo whispered into Athin's stomach.

Kylo went further down, and down and there! Kylo nudged Athin's erection with his nose, before quickly pulling the other man's boxers off. It seemed Kylo had less patience than the Athin. He grabbed Athin's erection, and began pumping, squeezing his base simultaneously. Athin could feel the heat emerging from his abdomen, made worse and more intense when Kylo Wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly easing Athin's erection into his mouth and repeating what he had done to him.

“Fuck...Kylo...”  
“Say..my name...I want to hear it again...” Kylo said with a primal growl.  
“Ky-Kylo!” He writhed, his body covered in goosebumps.

Kylo stopped, much to Athin's displeasure and slid up to face down onto him. He used his knee to part Athin's legs slightly and slid one leg in between. 

Suddenly, Kylo stopped.

“Shit.”  
“What is it?” Athin asked, suddenly worried that Kylo had changed his mind.  
“You got any lubricant?”  
“Its on the shelf above you.” He said, relieved.

Kylo was plentiful with the lube, partly due to inexperience and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He rubbed the lube onto their erections and began to grind his member against Athin's. They both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. The sweet friction began to build up, as one grinded against the other, harder and harder until they were reduced to short breaths and stolen words. Each engineering a skyscraper of pleasure to reach the height of heaven to their climaxes. Perspiration was present on their foreheads, and they emitted rushed kisses that they placed on each others lips, necks and chests. Each kiss leaving a burning mark. Some leaving bruises.

Kylo could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, he was very close.  
“Fuck, Athin! Athin! I'm going to cu-”  
His mind was filled with nothing but white noise as he came over his and Athin's stomachs.  
“Kylo!” Athin's orgasm followed as they both rocked their hips against each others to extend the liquid pleasure that was coursing through their blood stream and short circuiting their brains. Gradually, their movements ground to a halt and they eventually stopped to catch their breath back.

Kylo pushed himself off of Athin. Leaning on his elbows over the other man. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Both living in the afterglow of such an event.

“That was amazing.”  
“I agree.” Kylo laughed.  
“You have such a pretty laugh.”  
“You have such a pretty face.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Kylo said as he lay his head on Athin's chest.

Kylo lay there for a few minutes in deep thought.

“Come with me.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Come with me, I... I enjoy being with you. Even if this is a one time thing, I still want you to be by my side.” He looked towards the grey eyed man. Hope in his dark eyes.  
“I don't think I could live without you.” Athin replied.  
“Its settled then.” Kylo gave a rare smile, before nuzzling back into Athin.

Kylo's hope of ruling the galaxy had been obliterated, literally. Yet he felt no loss that could compare to what he would feel if he were ever to lose Athin.


End file.
